two together
by potc-and-hpfan
Summary: a tragic romance between head boy and head girl. Their love burns till the end, no matter what hardships cross their paths… like forgetting you loved him… COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Summery---

The magnificent tail of two. Two that change to views of others and saved the race of muggle born witches and wizards, the two that changed my life and every one else's as well, the two that inspired me. I will tell you their story from the start of the year that they had been forced together by fait…

--------------------------------------

---Disclaimer---

Me: walking threw park saying I love Tom Felton over and over again. Hits some one oh my, I'm soooo sorry!

Person I hit: its ok you didn't hurt me.

Me: oh my god your Tom Felton!

Tom: yea so do you really like me?

Me: maaaaaaaybe!

Tom: that's nice. Walks off

Me: runs after him and hits some one again!

Person2: hey you look like some one I can give my characters to!

Me: oh my god, J.k Rowling, are you serious!

**Beep beep beep!**

Me: damn alarm clock!

As you can tell I DON'T own Harry potter or Tom Felton! (Which sucks!)

--------------------------------------

The battle was over and the good rage on but the two that meant the most to our existence lay dying on the field of bloodied corpses and dying friends.

She lay next to him breathing her last breaths as she cried into his almost lifeless body. Her blood stained shirt was torn and her hair was matted down with blood and sweat. He smiled his last smile as spoke his last words.

"My love… your blood is as pure as your hart, not muddy… nor dirty of any thing… but pure love and kindness. I wish… I wish I was able to see that… before now."

She cried harder into his shoulder as his breathing slowed and his eyes shut. His breathing stopped completely and she shook with anger, fear, and sadness beyond belief.

"No! Please don't leave me… not yet! I cant live without you! Please…" she cried as she held him tighter than before. His grip on her hand loosened and she knew she had lost him, but she would not admit that he had gone. She heard footsteps coming closer to her, and her love but refused to look away from his 'sleeping' form.

"No… please not yet… no…" she muttered on and on as she felt her stomach lurch. The pain in her head was killing her and her broken leg would not let her seek help. The footsteps grew louder to her and she pulled away her eyes to look behind her. She quickly shut her eyes. The light that was radiating from the approaching figure was blinding her and she whimpered knowing that this could not be good, she new her life was coming to an end but she was afraid that he would not be there with her.

"Love, please come don't fight it any longer. We are done here. We must start our new life." Said the figure. She opened her eyes and saw the one that lay dead next to her. She slowly felt the pain in her leg and head stop throbbing and an immediate relief and happiness swept over her. She took his hand and heat radiated between the two. They smiled at each other as they walked into the light together never leaving each others side for eternity.

That was the end of their escapade on this earth, the end but still some how it was the beginning to a new, fuller life. I saw their deaths and their pain, but I knew it was for the best. Some how I knew they would be together forever the first time I saw them. Teenagers that could not stand even a glimpse of the other, some how I knew the would find each other, some how…

That's why I wish to tell you of the magnificent tale of two. Two that change to views of others and saved the race of muggle born witches and wizards, the two that changed my life and every one else's as well, the two that inspired me. I will tell you their story from the start of the year that they had been forced together by fait………..

"Harry, honestly! I'll be okay! As soon as I get to the dorm room I'll go to sleep and not have to deal with that fowl git!" argued Hermione. It was after the feast and Harry walked Hermione back down the hall in the direction of the head boy/ girl dorm. Harry smiled.

"I suppose you can handle your self after that obvious display during third year!" he laughed. She hugged him and then headed on her way to the dorm.

She was half way there when she felt two strong arms grab her around the waist. She shrieked as she was pulled into an empty room.

"What the hell!" she shouted into the darkness. She heard a deep, dark, and drawling laughter coming from behind. She twirled around and lit her wand quickly to see whom the laughter belonged to.

"MALFOY!" she screamed, "YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SLIME!" his laughter died down a bit to ware it was just low chuckle and he pulled her closer to him. She was close enough to smell his tainted breath.

"You're drunk!" she gasped.

"Yup, but not enough to not realize what I want from you…" but he was cut off buy a swift and harsh slap in his face. That shocked him enough for her to run out of the room and straight to the dorm. As she shut her door to her room panting when she heard a loud thud. She laughed a bit picturing malfoy hitting a door or a wall. Then she heard his loud footsteps heading towards her door. She turned around quickly and muttered a quick locking spell on her door. She backed away and heard him mutter alohomora a few times before banging on the door for entry.

Hermione went to her bags and grabbed a few vials of some ingredients for a potent drunkenness cure sort of thing. She had to make it for Harry and Ron during sixth year when they had a fire whiskey drinking contest. When she was done she walked back to the door and shouted out to Draco.

"Draco if I open this door will you promise me you wont do anything stupid?"

"Yes granger." He purred.

"Good now step away from the door…" she heard Draco get up off the floor and take a step back then she opened the door and walked out to face him.

"Hello granger…" he said walking towards her, "you look ravishing…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. _This guy is pathetic!_ She thought. She pulled out the potion and made him take it.

"Tell me granger, why do I have to drink thisss?" He slurred.

"Because… if you want me… you have to have… that!" she said thinking of the right words. He nodded quickly and chugged the liquid. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch. She ran over to his side and kneeled down.

"Granger?" he mumbled, "can I have my ducky blanket?"

-----------

The next morning Hermione stopped by Draco's room before heading to the great hall for breakfast.

Knock, knock, and knock

"Draco? Are you feeling better?" she shouted into his room.

"BLODDY HELL!" he screamed, and she heard a loud thud and something break. She opened the door and ran inside to see malfoy sitting on the floor rubbing his butt in pain and a shattered glass of water on the floor next to him.

"DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" he yelled again. She was taken aback by this out burst.

"I knocked didn't I?" she argued.

"Well knock louder. I didn't hear and you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry… but do you need any thing before I leave the room?" she asked.

"Why would you care mudblood?"

"Well I figured since I was here I would just try and be helpful but you obviously don't care… about what you tried to do last night." She said a little mischievously.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, you don't remember? Well, let me jog your memory! You tried to snog me in an empty classroom and then when I ran you followed me back here! Then I fixed your drunkenness with a potion thing and then you asked for a 'ducky blanket'!" she yelled. He winced. Apparently he still had a hang over.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Did you find the blanket?" he asked.

"Um, no. Why would I look for a stupid blanket?"

"No, I don't want you to find it because no one knows it exists and if you don't have proof, I'm safe from black mail and humiliation!" he said in a proud tone of voice. Hermione snorted.

"Right why would I care?"

"I don't know you might try and black mail me into dating you."

"You wish."

"No Granger _you_ wish."

"Whatever!" she said leaving for breakfast.

She sat down in between Ron and Ginny and across from Harry.

"Mrng hrmiony!" said Ron with his mouth full of food. She laughed as a chewed piece of sausage flew out of his mouth and hit Harry in the face. Harry yelled at Ron and then turned to Hermione.

"So…"

"So what, Harry?"

"Well how was your night with malfoy?"

"Hermione had a night with malfoy?!" screamed Ron. Ginny looked delighted.

"I have to have all the details!" she squealed. Hermione shuddered.

"I did NOT have a night with malfoy ok?! And Harry lets just say it was very interesting to say the least."

"What do you mean _interesting_?"

"Well he was drunk… and he got a bit annoying so I helped him out a bit…"

"What did he do, we could use this for major black mail!"

"Nothing really…" _oh he just tried to snog me in an empty class room and wanted his ducky blanket… _she thought_ I wonder where he hid it any way…_

"Oh… I was looking for something along the lines as singing twinkle, twinkle little stop light or something, but not nothing."

Hermione laughed and finished her breakfast.

"Harry what do we have first on the list for today?" she asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"Well first we have potions, then herboligy, then transfiguration, then we have history of magic and care of magical creatures."

"When do we have dada?"

"Not till tomorrow, but we have it doubled!"

she smiled at Harry and continued walking down the hall way to the dungeons, life, she thought, was good.

-----------------------

Ok short chapter I know but the next one is the defense against the dark arts class introducing the new dada teacher as Emma Antoinette Roseni (students must call her madam rose, friends and faculty call her thorn.) **I** **own her** no one else! And by the next chapter you will find out who is narrating the story or well the battle part any way… please R&R! Love ya like family!


	2. chap 2

--Disclaimer---

Me: (on computer typing in web site) searching….. Found it! Ok now I want Draco and Hermione…..

Computer: ha! Do you really think you'll get them over the Internet?

Me: no, I'll _download _them off the Internet!

Computer: oooooh, well then it will take seven years to download Draco, and four for Hermione. Which do you want first?

Me: **seven years**!!! Ok I'll wait.

As you can still see I can't own Draco or Hermione or any one else for that matter… waaaah!

-----------------------------   
Recap--- 

"Harry what do we have first on the list for today?" she asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"Well first we have potions, then herboligy, then transfiguration, then we have history of magic and care of magical creatures."

"When do we have dada?"

"Not till tomorrow, but we have it doubled!"

She smiled at Harry and continued walking down the hallway to the dungeons, life, she thought, was good.

---------------

Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting next to Harry in the defense against the dark arts classroom, waiting anxiously for the new teacher to arrive.

The door swung open and in walked a tall, black haired woman. She was dressed in a silver and black dress with a silk silver cloak sort of thing. Her black hair was worn in long loose ringlets and came down a little past her chest. She smiled at the class and sat down on the edge of her desk, her silver gray eyes scanning the room.

"Hello class, I'm sorry I was late. I'm sure you all would like to know a little about me, correct?" she asked still smiling. The class nodded and she continued.

"Well first off, I would like to say that you are only aloud to call me madam rose unless given permission other wise. My full and real name is Emma Antoinette Roseni. The faculty here, and my friends, will call me thorn. I will let you ask questions to know what you want."

Lavender was the first to raise her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Brown right?" lavender nodded and proceeded with the question.

"I love your out fit! But why are you wearing gloves?"

"Well Ms. Brown I have very good reasons, but unfortunately I am not aloud to tell you. You will how ever find out from the head master this afternoon." Responded madam rose with smile. (A/n: she smiles too much. lol) Ron was the next to raise his hand.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yeah, I would like to know how old you are!" she laughed a bit and smiled at him her eyes twinkling.

"Well Mr. Weasley tell me what you think."

"Um…. 24?" she laughed again.

"My goodness! That young? Oh… well then lets leave it at that shall we? No? Ok, fine I'm thirty-five. I know I'm old." She said laughing. Some of the guys in the class sighed disappointedly. She laughed again and told them to aim for their own age.

----Madam Rose's pov----

As I scanned the room my eyes fell upon the two on whom I based this story. One, the blonde slytherin, sat on the left side of the room with two big goons. The other, the bushy haired gryffindor, sat on the right with her two good friends, Harry and Ron. They seemed to stand out to me for some odd reason. I couldn't put my finger on it until it was finally clear and to this day I'm proud of my self for learning my third ability. Oh I laugh now and then with Severus, my beloved, about how I found out I could see the couples before they happened and he would always ask me if I saw our future…

----Back to regular pov----

The questions ceased and she went over the basics of what they would be learning that year. She dismissed the class early and was headed out the door when Harry potter stopped her.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Well um… I would like to ask you… um… well…"

"Harry just spit it out."

"Well I was sort of wondering what we will _really _be learning in the next classes."

"Well Harry," she started "you know the war is coming soon and I'm expecting it after graduation, in fact I'm almost sure its directly after graduation. So you should expect me to teach you some useful things, shouldn't you." She said smiling at him. He wore a bleak expression and nodded slowly.

"I figured the same thing I just don't want it to come so soon…" he said looking even grimmer than before.

"Harry," she said softly and motherly like, "I know it is difficult, but trust me Harry it's all for the best." She hugged him tightly and then shoed him out the door.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were on their way down to the dungeons for their second day of potion class. When they sat down in their usual spots Hermione seemed to notice that there was something different about professor Snape.

"Hey, Harry? Does Snape look clean to you?" she whispered to Harry. He looked over to Snape and nodded.

"Yeah, he looks happy too. Do you think some one told him we were dead?"

"I don't know it's possible…" but she was cut off when Snape rose to his feet and greeted the class.

"Good morning class, lovely day we're having isn't it?" he said smiling.

"Snape's gone off the rocker!" whispered Ron franticly. Harry and Hermione both nodded in agreement.

"Today we will be learning a potion that will change our wizarding money to muggle currencies. I will be paring you up into groups for this assignment. The first group is weasley and Parkinson. Potter, Bulstrode…"

"Well he's still an evil bastard..." Muttered Harry angrily.

"Longbottom, Goyle…" Neville shivered nervously and began to whimper.

"And finally malfoy, granger."

"NO!" they shouted at once, both of them shooting out of their chairs and knocking them over. Snape's lips curled into small menacing smile.

"I'll take 20 points each."

"Why I otta…" started Hermione.

"But I'm in your house!" whined Draco.

"That little bas…" she continued.

"I'm in slytherin!" he cried.

"He'll pay…" she muttered.

"Now get with your partners!" Snape yelled.

Snape's pov----

I hope thorn's right about this… I would hate to have two dead students because of me. No never mind I wouldn't mind losing granger… but then I would loose my job… oh well.

---Regular pov---

"So granger, why don't you just finish the potion and we can get out of here." Said Draco sounding board.

"Well lets see here malfoy, I don't work for you or others. I can't do this potion by my self and you sound board. So why don't you help." She said coldly.

"Fine granger, fine."

They worked on the potion in silence and only spoke when they needed an ingredient that wasn't on their side of the table. When class was done they packed up their things and left as soon as possible.

Classes were done for the week now and Hermione was in the great hall dinning with Harry and Ron.

"So um Hermione…" Ron began, "you know how we've… well… been going to the dances together and stuff?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I was kind of wondering if it would be ok for me to ask some one else? And if not I don't mind, really!"

"No Ron! You go with who ever you want!" she said. Her stomach twisted a bit and she felt sick.

"I think I'll go back to my room early I'm not feeling to well." She said and left the hall. As she ran up the stairs she felt tears in her eyes, and she ran faster. She couldn't let anyone see her like that. She entered the room and sat on the couch, quickly barring her face in a soft round pillow. _Stupid Hermione!_ She cursed her self, _how could you think Ron actually liked you! And why do you care so much any way he's just a friend!_ She calmed down a bit after a few minutes and took in a deep calming breath. She jumped and tried to regain her composure as the portrait door swung open and Draco walked in.

"I saw you run from the great hall is ever thing… erm… ok?" he asked trying his best to be remotely nice.

"Why would you care?" she spat.

"Well granger you cared for me, I should return the favor." He said actually smiling, but very weekly. It was hardly a smile.

She smiled weekly as well and took a deep breath. "Well Ron and I would always go to the dances together and this year he wants to take some one else and it kind of hit me pretty hard. I'll get over it though."

"Well if it makes you feel any better pansy did the same to me at dinner too. I however, jumped for joy. You should too, I mean its weasel we're talking about!" he said laughing. Hermione glared at him but couldn't help but smile. She thought the situation was really pretty funny, she was talking to malfoy, civilly mind that, about dating and things. That was uncanny.

"Um, malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"We're being nice to each other."

"Yeah so?"

"So…"

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"I don't know," he said sitting on the couch next to her, "but for a wile I seem to have been feeling strange… and well… I would like to know something. Would you mind if I found out?"

"Not at all." She said. Then all of a sudden Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her softly on the lips. It lasted for a moment until his tongue wanted entry. She opened gladly not knowing why but did any way. After a moment of swapping saliva they pulled away for air.

"Wow… that was… something…" breathed Hermione.

"Yeah…" said Draco dreamily. Then when he caught his breath once more he pushed Hermione back down onto the couch and kissed her more passionately. She moaned with pleasure and giggled at his light and airy touch. His hands moved down from her shoulder and she stopped kissing.

"What?" he asked disappointedly.

"I cant do that." She said shaking her head and removing his hands from her.

"Oh… well I have home work. I'll see you latter." And with that he got off the couch and went upstairs to his room leaving hermione behind contemplating her actions.

----------

Well that was the fun part… but I'm sure your thinking, why did I have to make rose and Snape a couple? That's just plane disturbing! Well I figured I would have to have a reason for rose's abilities and they somehow involve him… I'll tell you next chapter, please R&R!


	3. chap 3

--Disclaimer---

Me: still staring at computer screen… one day down 2519 days left.

Down loading…

…

…

…

…

**ERROR!** Draco has been lost in the data frame.

Me: NOOOOO! Oh well I'll start Hermione. 

---------------------------------------------

Recap--- 

"Yeah…" said Draco dreamily. Then when he caught his breath once more he pushed Hermione back down onto the couch and kissed her more passionately. She moaned with pleasure and giggled at his light and airy touch. His hands moved down from her shoulder and she stopped kissing.

"What?" he asked disappointedly.

"I can't do that." She said shaking her head and removing his hands from her.

"Oh… well I have home work I'll see you latter." And with that he got off the couch and went upstairs to his room leaving hermione behind contemplating her actions.

------------------

Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning and Hermione was running late for breakfast. She quickly slipped into a large soft and warm gap hoody and jeans. She ran down to the great hall and sat down next to Harry and Ginny and across from Ron. She smiled at them all and grabbed a muffin.

"So, Ron, if you're not going to go to the ball with me, who are you planning on taking?" she asked.

"He's not going with you?!" asked Ginny, shocked. Hermione nodded and turned back to Ron.

"Well?"

"Well… um… I haven't asked her yet but… um… well see, you guys don't really like her but, um… well she's sort of nicer to me and all, so I figured I would give her a chance."

"Well who is she?" asked Hermione. Ron muttered something that sounded like pansy, but she had to be sure.

"Pansy Parkinson?" she asked trying not to burst out laughing. He nodded slowly.

"But you barely know her?!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well we ran into each other over the summer and sort of got along pretty well." Said Ron blushing. Hermione smiled.

"You two do make a cute couple." She said making Ron smile.

"Really?" he asked looking pleased. She nodded.

"Of course!" she finished her muffin and headed out of the great hall for a stroll around school grounds. She walked to the edge of the lake and took a deep cleansing breath. _This is nice,_ she thought.

"Nothing better to do with you day." She said out loud, smiling into the water. She paused for a moment listening as she heard some one laugh.

"Stop Severus! I mean it stop!" she yelled. The laughter got harder and then it stopped.

"You know Thorn I think you were right to pare up weasley and Parkinson, they seemed to get along quite well, but granger and Draco? I don't know they didn't even speak to each other during the whole class." Said Snape.

"Well give them time. I know what I felt and it was pretty strong. But when they hate each other for so long it takes a bit for them to trust each other. Take us for instance…"

"No not us Thorn!"

"Yes us. I dated tom for three years and then found out I liked you. No one trusted tom except Lucius, meaning, no one trusted me ether. I suppose I got lucky having Lilly and you there." She said.

"Yes well we best be going back to the castle…" and then the voices stopped Hermione thought for a moment. _Thorn, Thorn… whose name is Thorn… MADAM ROSE! I have to go tell Harry and Ron!_ She re entered the great hall and ran to the gryffindor table. She was about to tell Harry and Ron but was interrupted when professor Dumbledore stood to address the houses.

"My dear students," he began "I would like to say welcome to our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Madam Rose. She has asked me to tell you all as a group why she must wear gloves. Well in her seventh year here for some unfortunate reasons she developed the ability to give life and death threw touch. For this reason she must wear gloves so that she does not harm any of you. That is all." And he sat down. Hermione gasped. _That's so odd…_ she thought _no one could just develop that sort of thing._ She turned back to Harry and Ron and told them what she had heard.

"Do you think it means me and malfoy are supposed to be friends or something?" she asked hoping they would say yeah and that she should talk to him.

"Yeah Hermione!" said Ron.

"You should go talk to him!" Harry said cheerfully. To cheerfully.

"I'm serious guys. Really. Should I try and settle my differences with malfoy? I mean she got you and pansy right."

"Well yeah but that was obvious!" said Ron blushing.

"Yeah, Draco's a slimy git that calls you a mudblood every chance he gets!" said Harry. At that moment Draco and pansy walked up to the table.

"Potter, weasley, granger." Addressed malfoy. Pansy walked over to Ron and whispered something in his ear. He blushed slightly and nodded, following her out of the great hall.

"Wonder what that was about… hey granger can we discuss potions?" asked malfoy. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and turned to Harry.

"Would you mind Harry?" she asked.

"Not at all." He said coldly.

"Thanks potter." Said malfoy looking as though he was dying as he said it. Hermione laughed and followed him out of the great hall and back to their dorms.

"So what do you need to know about potions?" she asked.

"Oh nothing really I just wanted to talk about chemistry…" he said rapping his arms around her waist. She laughed again.

"What about it?" she asked playing stupid.

"Well what happens when you mix me, you, and that couch over there?"

"Nothing, if you're thinking about what I think you're thinking about." She said stepping back a bit. He laughed and pulled her back to him.

"Wrong! It makes two very happy people." He said kissing her on the forehead. "And here I thought you knew everything." She laughed and kissed his nose.

"Ok I'm willing to be happy. But what makes you think you're the one that makes me happy?" she asked.

"Well who else? If its potter I swear I'll pound him into oblivion! I'll, I'll, I'll… I don't know yet… but after I can start thinking again I swear it'll be bad!" he said turning red with fury. She laughed again and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I was only kidding…" she said before draco pulled her back into the kiss. He moved her back over to the couch and they continued snogging.

Harry's pov----

He watched as Hermione and Draco walked out of the great hall. He knew something was going on between them but didn't want to think about. His thoughts were cut short when Ginny walked into the great hall looking deeply depressed. She sat down at the empty end of the table and seemed to drown her sorrows in muffins and juice, and lots of it mind that. Harry got up and walked down to ware she was sitting and smiled at her.

"Hey gin. Is everything ok?" he asked. She looked up at him and then burst into tears.

"Dean… broke… up… with… me!" she sobbed. "I… cant…. Believe… he… is… so… dense!… he… owled… me… telling… me… we… were… done!"

"That's awful Ginny!" he said hugging her. As he did so he felt something click. He felt so warm and bubbly as he held her in his arm.

"Shhhh, gin its ok." He soothed as she sobbed into his shoulder. She calmed down a bit and stared into his deep green eyes. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and looked away for a moment.

"Um gin, I was wondering…" he started but was cut off when Ginny asked him something he looked up and saw her looking anxious.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you would want to be my date to the dance?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I was just about to ask the same question."

Ron's pov----

"Pansy I was wondering… would you be my date to the dance next week?" pansy reddened and nodded.

"I would love to!" she said and hugged him. He kissed her on the check and pulled away for a moment.

"Did you tell malfoy that you were going with some one else this year?"

"Yeah, I thought he took it pretty hard though." _Not really he practically jumped for joy… that jerk. _

"Yeah I told Hermione and she seemed okay with it, in fact this morning when she found out it was you she said we made a cute couple."

"Really?! I'm so glad! I hope she can forgive me for all the bad things I said to her. I only said them because Draco would constantly talk about her. It was really somewhat disturbing." She said laughing, "but I guess you do that when your in love, right Ronny?" his ears reddened and he nodded.

"Wait, WHAT?! He likes Hermione?"

"Well yeah it was sort of obvious." She said.

"Well did he tell you this?"

"No I just knew."

"Oh…"

"Why?" she asked. He told her everything that Hermione had said that she had overheard Madam Rose tell Snape. Pansy clapped her hands together and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh I knew it!" she squealed.

Hermione's pov-----

Her and Draco decided to go out for a stroll around the school grounds but by the time they made it out side it was already almost 10. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the forest. He didn't stop pulling until they reached a small, disserted pond with crystal blue water. Hermione smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"This place is beautiful Draco. How did you know about it?" she asked as he rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to a near by tree. He sat her down on the ground and sat down next to her.

"My little secrete…" he said brushing her hair away from her neck and kissing her lightly. He nibbled her ear and began to suck intently on the side of her neck. She moaned with pleasure.

"I heard them around here some ware my sweet." Came the unforgettable voice of filtch and the soft meow of Mrs. Norris.

"Oh no!" whispered Hermione, "we're caught!"

"Don't worry, I've got everything covered." Whispered Draco. Filtch came into view and he quickly spotted Hermione and Draco.

"Oh Draco sir. I should have known it was just you. I hope you enjoy your self." He said leaving quickly. Hermione glared at Draco.

"What did he mean?" she asked coldly.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Then me getting up and leaving is nothing ether." And that's just what she did too. She got up and left.

-----------

Chapter 3 done. Cool. I have nothing really to say except…….. ELIPHANT! Lol sorry. I'm so stupid… oh but yet soooo cool. Lol this is fun to do just be stupid and have you people laugh at me and then I get mad and sneak into your computer and give you a virus! Oh yeah that's fun stuff right there! Lol just kidding! No but I will burn you at the stake if you don't R&R! So please R&R!


	4. chap 4

--Disclaimer--

Me: still staring at computer screen.

RING RING RING

Hello?

Person on phone: hi could not help but notice that you were trying to down load my characters. Well you CANT have them!"

Me: no way! That's so not cool… well can I talk to one?

J.k.: well I guess so…

One of the characters: hello?

Me: which one are you, Draco, Harry, Ron, or Hermione?

Character: Draco. Why do you wanna talk to me any way? By the way you lost my hand in the data frame of your computer.

Me: sorry about that, but um can I have you?!

Draco: no.

CLICK

Well as you can see I don't own any characters and Draco has lost his hand in my data frame, can things get any worse? CRASH OF THUNDER what the hell I'm inside! RAIN PORSE ON HEAD dude! This _so_ not cool!

Recap-----

"Oh no!" whispered Hermione, "we're caught!"

"Don't worry, I've got everything covered." Whispered Draco. Filtch came into view and he quickly spotted Hermione and Draco.

"Oh Draco sir. I should have known it was just you. I hope you enjoy your self." He said leaving quickly. Hermione glared at Draco.

"What did he mean?" she asked coldly.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Then me getting up and leaving is nothing ether." And that's just what she did too. She got up and left.

------------------

Chapter 4

Draco watched her as she walked back to the castle, clearly mad about something filtch had said. He wasn't sure what it was but he would find out in the morning, he was just too damn tired to care.

The next morning he woke up and walked out to the common area. He looked around and noticed that Hermione wasn't there. He walked over to her room and knocked on the door. He waited a bit for a response but none came.

"Granger!" he called. Still no response.

"Must I nock down this door?!" still nothing.

"That's it I'm coming in!" he twisted the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. "Or not…" he murmured. He tried alohomora but it had no effect.

"Oh come on Hermione!" he whined.

"No." came her soft faint voice on the other side of the door.

"Hey you talked!"

"Only because you used my first name for once."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well can I come in I want to talk to you."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm currently not speaking to you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm n… oh. Well you can't come in."

"Try me." And with that he slammed himself into the door. It hurt like hell but he did it again. He kept trying to nock down the door until Hermione finally opened it. Her face was streaked with silent tears and she still wore the clothes from the other day.

"Hermione…" he breathed. Seeing her like that tore him apart. He didn't know why but it just did.

"No… I don't want to talk to you."

"Please just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain. You obviously take you girl friends there to get a little more than what I was willing to dish out. You filthy perv!"

"Well maybe… but I wasn't planning on that! I just wanted a nice evening out with you! Nothing more I swear!"

"Sure and I'm the queen of England."

"Fine don't believe me! But it was the truth."

"And say I did believe you, would you try some other means of getting what you wanted from me in the future?"

"Not unless you wanted to."

"So this whole conversation isn't supposed to make me forgive for get and well anything else you have on you mind?"

"Never."

"Okay then." She said her expression softening. She then smile and laughed.

"Did you really think you could nock down my door?" she asked.

"Well no I'm to scrawny. But if I had to I would have gotten Crabbe and Goyle." She laughed again and hugged him.

"You're sweet. But dumb." She said kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled away and examined his face. He had his eyes closed and he licked his lips, clearly he wanted more. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. He rapped one arm around her waist and held her head with the other, pulling her into a more passionate kiss. After a moment she pulled away and turned back to her room.

"I should get ready for today. Harry, Ron and I planed on going to hogsmeade."

"Must you go?"

"Yes."

"But I don't like them."

"I sort of figured that out a while ago."

"Should I come too?"

"You don't have to. Unless they bring other dates."

"I could get them to."

"I'd rather you not talk to them."

"Why?"

"They don't know we're going out."

"But weasel is going out with the living disease."

"Disease?"

"Yeah Parkinson's disease." Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh that was rich." Draco laughed and pushed her into her room closing the door.

"Hey let me out!" she cried.

"Nope you have to get ready for hogsmeade! And wear something unappealing so they don't do anything to you!" She came out with a tight halter-top and mini skirt on.

"Hey… I like that… makes me wanna…. HEY I said not appealing!" she laughed again and came back out with a sweatshirt and jeans and they walked out to the great hall together.

When she entered she saw Ron and pansy sitting down at the disserted end of the gryffindor table playing wizards chess. Pansy had her nose scrunched up, apparently thinking hard, and Ron look distressed.

"Hey guys! Playing wizards chess?" she asked as she walked up. Ron shook his head.

"_Teaching_ wizards chess." He corrected.

"Oh…" she said sitting and grabbing a muffin.

"So the man and horse only move in an L shape right?" asked pansy. Ron nodded.

"Yup, three spaces up and two over." He said.

"And they are called the knight right? So I would say knight to E… 1…2……3?"

"Yes pansy."

"Ok cool!" she squealed, "What next?"

"A muffin. And maybe some eggs."

Hermione finished breakfast and headed up to the gryffindor tower to find Harry. He never showed up to breakfast. And come to think of it nether did Ginny. (a/n: if you do not get the picture by now you're denser than I thought!)

She walked into the common room and saw Harry running down the stairs to the boys dormitories, buttoning his shirt. (A/n: even more so here!)

"Oh… h-hi Hermione." He said nervously.

"Hi Harry! Ron's down stairs waiting for us. Don't see why he couldn't come up… men!" she said not noticing Ginny walking down the same stairs Harry just came from. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, losing all the color from her face as she did so.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? Harry… um… well…?" she asked quietly and very squeakily.

"Just came to get Harry." Answered Hermione.

"No gin." Said Harry.

"No what?" asked Hermione.

"Oh n-nothing!" stuttered Harry.

"Oh well ok can we go please?"

"Oh yeah sure… um you wouldn't mind if Ginny came along latter would you?"

"Oh no of course not!"

"Ok lets go then!"

They left for hogsmeade and headed towards the three broom sticks for a butter bear or two. They sat down and ordered. Shortly after they got their drinks pansy and Draco walked in. pansy ran over to Ron looking very exited.

"Ronny you'll never guess!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time.

"Oh, I can't tell you yet, not until I get permission anyway."

"Please pansy you know you can tell me!" said Hermione.

"Well Hermione you should know. I mean it does involve you and some one I know pretty well…" she said jerking her head towards Draco.

"Oh… _that_. Yes well I will tell them when I think they can handle it."

"Oh come on mye! I can handle it!" whined Ron while letting pansy sit on his lap.

"Ok well… me and Draco, Draco and I, have… been… going out …for a while…" she stopped, waiting for the uproar of her friends but none came.

"Well congrats Hermione, I guess." Said Harry.

"I wondered when you two would finally get together!" breathed Ron. Hermione was shocked. Harry potter, the boy who got so freakin' lucky to have survived, and Ronald weasley, the guy who would never shut up sometimes, were actually happy for her and her _enemy_ to be dating.

The world needs to be admitted to st. mungo's, it really does.

---------

Ha, the boy who got so freakin' lucky to have survived. That was funny. Ok so now you know they know that Hermione is going out with Draco. Life is good. Next dada lesson new cool creature is introduced in class called the thestra. Like a thestral. Yeah it's going to be really nifty! Yup. Oh and R&R or else!


	5. chap 5

Disclaimer--- 

Me: please speak to me!

Shawn: currently not speaking to me.

Me: you can't not talk to me forever!

Shawn: that made no sense… oh crap!

Me: told you so! Nener, nener, nener!!

Shawn: I hate you.

Me: I know!

Well I hate Shawn he hates me. He will not talk to _me_! Me of all people! I think he's avoiding me too… oh well at least he's ridding the bus tomorrow! -Does funny dance and sees people staring- what? Oh… I see I'm too hot for you! Oh yeah! Sizzle.

Recap----

"Oh… _that_. Yes well I will tell them when I think they can handle it."

"Oh come on mye! I can handle it!" whined Ron while letting pansy sit on his lap.

"Ok well… me and Draco, Draco and I, have… been… going out …for a while…" she stopped, waiting for the uproar of her friends but none came.

"Well congrats Hermione, I guess." Said Harry.

"I wondered when you two would finally get together!" breathed Ron. Hermione was shocked. Harry potter, the boy who got so freakin' lucky to have survived, and Ronald weasley, the guy who would never shut up sometimes, were actually happy for her and her _enemy_ to be dating.

The world needs to be admitted to st. mungo's, it really does.

------------------------

Chapter 5

The next day Hermione rushed down to breakfast. She was running late and had to hurry or she would also be late to the first class of the day, defense against the dark arts. She entered the great hall and sat down next to Ron and… pansy? _What is she doing at the gryffindor table?_ She asked herself as she sat down pansy looked extremely tired and yet really happy and acted sort of dreamy. She was rapped in Ron arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry was again no where in sight.

"Hey Ron?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what Harry's been up to? And come to think of it Ginny hasn't been here ether."

"Harry just asked my permission if they could date a while ago… I think it was Saturday…"

"Oh well you don't think they would be…"

"NO!" shouted Ron abruptly, " I WILL NOT HAVE THOSE IMAGES OF MY SISTER AND BEST…"

"_Ron!_" hissed Hermione before he could go on, "nether do I!" pansy giggled.

"Like they could top us Ronny pooh!" she said dreamily. Hermione shuddered.

"I should have known why she looked tired…" she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" asked pansy.

"Oh nothing… just please leave me out of your… um… certain conversations." She said and pansy burst into giggles.

"Oh silly!" she said, "Draco wont wait long you know!"

"What do you mean?"

"Has he taken you to the pond?"

"Yes."

"Well if that didn't work, look for a nice romantic dinner in the room of requirements."

"But he told me he wouldn't try to get fresh with me… and I believed him. I'm such an idiot!"

"He promised huh… well, good for him. I think he really likes you Hermione. Every girl he…well… any way, he never promised. They would give him what he wanted and they would be done. If he promises something, believe it! He doesn't back down from a promise."

"Really… maybe I should do something for him… just this once…"

"Don't!"

"Why?"

"He will feel power over you. If that happens… no telling what he could do with that power."

"Oh ok then."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hermione was sitting at her usual spot in dada class waiting for Madam Rose to come and join the class. A few minutes passed and she still hadn't shown up. Hermione rose from her seat and was headed for the door to see where her teacher was. The door opened and Thorn and Hagrid walked in. Hermione sat back down.

"Good morning class! Sorry I was late just helping Hagrid here with the thestras." She said smiling. Hermione didn't see anything but apparently every one else could.

"Wow! That an amazing horse!" said one student.

"It's so beautiful!" screeched parvati.

"I love its main!" cried lavender.

"Can ever one see it?!" asked Thorn over the students cries.

"I cant!" said Hermione.

"Nether can I!" whined pansy. Crabbe and Goyle grunted, apparently they couldn't see the thestra either.

"Well that's quit all right!" she said," but I'm amazed that so many of you can!"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well much like a thestral you have to see something die. But a thestral you have to see a human die. Thestras require an animal or human… or well… anything for that matter. Do you mind my asking what you all saw die?"

"Well… we watched mad eye imposter moody kill a spider…" said Ron shuddering at the thought of the spider.

"Ah, yes. I should have known, but why can't you four see it?"

"I couldn't watch…" said Hermione some what ashamed.

"I was painting my finger nails." Stated pansy. Crabbe and Goyle just grunted again.

"Oh, ok then… well here I'll help. you must all see it so will you four please fallow me."

She walked over to a cage that contained a small rabbit. She removed her left glove revealing a small light violet crescent moon on the back of her hand. She placed her hand on the rabbit's head. It squealed and began to shake furiously. The tips of its ears and its snout began to blacken and flake away. That continued until there was nothing left of the rabbit but ash. Hermione gulped.

"That was awful!" cried pansy. Madam Rose nodded.

"Yes… that's why I must wear gloves. Other wise I could just bring you back with the other hand, but I can't bring back ash." Hermione turned away to face Harry and Ron and that was when she saw it. The thestra was a beautiful white winged horse. It had a golden main and tail and the tips of its wings and its hooves were also golden. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"It's so… beautiful." She breathed. Draco walked up behind her and held her shoulders.

"Isn't it though? I think it's amazing that an animal so beautiful can be so horrible." He said as he felt her melt at his touch.

"What do you…" she was cut off when Madam Rose addressed the class once more.

"Now class I know that you're all wondering why I'm showing you this creature. Well, this animal is a very useful battle weapon." She walked up to the thestra and patted its neck before she climbed on.

"Now all you have to do once you're on, is say pugna telum. That's Latin for battle weapon. It's pretty straightforward." She said. She said pugna telum once more without anything in between and the horse began to transform. It's golden eyes turned black, it's wings became razors and spikes formed around the hooves. Body armor began to plate its self around the head and torso. On the forehead was a large horn that was so sharp that if you just barely touched it, it would draw blood. It was almost like a walking metal suit. Hermione gasped.

"Now I know what you meant." She whispered to Draco. He squeezed her shoulders and then headed to the front of the crowd to get a better look at the thestra.

Class ended twenty minutes later and Harry Ron and hermione headed down to potions class. When they entered, Snape was righting down complex potion ingredients. He had his hair pulled black in a ponytail (one that guys wear!) and was wearing gray robes instead of black. He smiled as the class was seated.

"We will have partners this week as well but I have not changed them. You will remain with the partners I assigned you at the beginning of year, for the remainder of the year. Please join you partners and begin the potion on the board. I also expect an essay on the effects of the potion and why it turns your hair purple."

Class ended early and Hermione had rushed back to the dorm to begin her homework. She had now idea that they so much until the end of the day after ancient ruins. She flung her bag on the table and began her work. Three hours and 40,678 words later she was done with potions, transfiguration and charms. She was just starting her ancient ruins essay when she heard the door swing open and then shut again. She figured it was Draco, so thought nothing of it until everything went black…

Draco's pov-----

He was walking down the hallway, back to his dorm. As he turned the corner he caught a fresh glimpse bright blonde hair before the door swung shut behind it. He ran up and tried to get in but the lady in the portrait was gone. He heard Hermione scream inside and evil laughter, before darkness took him over as well.

-----------

I know it was shorter than the others were but I had lost my entire mind there, sorry! I'll update soon. Please R&R!


	6. chap 6

Disclaimer--- 

Me: ok if I just enter these last two keys…. CLICK

HEARS SIRENS

Oh crap!

J.k. Rowling: did you really think I would leave my vault keys on my desk?

Me: no I wasn't thinking, I was hoping! But can I just touch one?

J.k Rowling: no.

Me: PLEASE!!!

J.k: no. (whispering into mini mike) security?!

Me: -being dragged by security- nooooooo I just -sob- wanted to touch Draco -sniff- please!!!

Well I still don't own them, but I have methods! MWAHAHAHAHAH 'cough' 'hack' 'choke' 'falls on floor' owww.

Recap---- 

He was walking down the hallway, back to his dorm. As he turned the corner he caught a fresh glimpse bright blonde hair before the door swung shut behind it. He ran up and tried to get in but the lady in the portrait was gone. He heard Hermione scream inside and evil laughter, before darkness took him over as well.

Chapter 6

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. Her head was pounding and she wanted more sleep. She sat up in bed and peered around the room. No one else was in there except Draco malfoy. Hermione sighed, she didn't want to be in here with him. She got up and slowly made her way to his bed. She looked down and saw that he did not have his shirt on. She could see every scare, bruise, and cut. His right arm and torso were rapped in tight gauss, which was slightly covered in scarlet blood. Hermione gasped and lightly touched his bandaged arm. Draco's eyes flew open and he grabbed Hermione by the wrist.

"You're awake! Oh thank god. I was worried!" he cried, trying to pull her into a deep hug.

_**Don't let him near you!**_

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" she yelled, pulling away.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" he asked getting up and trying to see if everything was all right.

_**Don't let him under your skin!**_

"I'm perfectly fine malfoy! I think it's you who needs his head examined though." She said backing away from him. He stopped. Clearly something was wrong, he just didn't know what. Madam Pomfrey came hustling into the room, nearly tripping over the sheets that were on the floor.

"What is it Deere? I heard you yell. Did Mr. Malfoy do anything to you?"

_**Don't let her know.**_

"N-no." Hermione stuttered.

"Ok then, lets get you back in bed…" madam Pomfrey tried to walk Hermione back to her bed but Draco stopped her.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked quickly.

"What do you mean Mr. Malfoy?" asked madam Pomfrey.

"Well see…" he walked up to the medi witch and whispered the story in her ear. Her eyes widened and she ran up to Hermione. She placed her hand on Hermione's fore head and began to mutter under her breath.

"No fever… tongue out please… no discoloration… hmmm…. Well Ms. Granger what's the last thing you remember?"

_**Make him seem guilty!**_

"Him pulling me into an empty class room." She said pointing at Draco.

"Oh really now? When was this?"

"Just today, after the sorting feast."

"Oh dear. Hermione, that was over a month ago."

_**No it wasn't!**_

"No it wasn't!"

"Actually, Hermione it was." Said Draco, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_**Don't let him call you by you name!**_

"Don't call me by my first name!" she hissed.

"But…"

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I think we should tell her what's been going on between you two."

"Hermione, umm… we've well, been going out for a while." He said.

"WHAT!? Was I insane? Did you get me pregnant or something?! What did you do to make me go out with you?!"

"Nothing! We just connected."

"I should hope so…" muttered madam Pomfrey. Draco glared at her and then turned back to Hermione.

"It's the truth!"

_**Leave him.**_

"Well fine. But please consider this my break up notice."

0o ------------------

This is my brain -------- cookies! ------- Ok so as you can tell I'm totally out of ideas and I will right more! This was the shortest chapter I have ever written so if you want you can kill me now!


	7. chap 7

---Disclaimer---

Me at Shawn's house planning my next attack and complaining about the last one: and then the security people dragged me away I mean why cant I just see them?!

Shawn: well… um at least you stopped stalking me…

Me: why? didn't it make you feel hot?

Shawn: well um no it made me wanna hurl.

Me: well I don't care I wanna solve this stupid thing you gave me… oh and can you believe I still haven't met tom felton after the billionth time of trying to break into his house?!…-Starts working on evil puzzle that I cant solve-

DOOR OPENS AND TOM WALKS IN -I still don't notice because I'm to into the puzzle to realize-

Tom: hi Shawn! Is Katherine here?

Shawn: yeah but she's busy can you come back next week?

Tom: sure!

TOM LEAVES AND SLAMS DOOR

Me: -looks up from puzzle and looks at door- what was that?

Shawn: oh just tom Felton…

Me: what!!! That was tom! I didn't meet him! Oh now you are going to pay!!!

I still don't own Harry potter, I still haven't solved the puzzle, Shawn I hate and he still isn't my boy friend (good thing too), and I still don't know tom felton!   
Recap---- 

"It's the truth!"

_**Leave him.**_

"Well fine. But please consider this my break up notice."

------

Chapter 7

Three days latter…

"Ms. Granger are sure you don't remember anything yet?" asked professor Dumbledore. She nodded slowly.

"I don't think the memory retrieval potion worked. I'm sorry, but I would just like to get back to class and other things…" she said standing and grabbing her bag full of clothes and get well soon cards. Draco was waiting for her outside the door.

"Hey," he said, "can we talk?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"For all I know you just want to take advantage of me in my… condition."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, you're malfoy."

"Fine!" he said throwing his arms in the air, "I give up! You win." And with that he left her behind, running down the stairs to the dungeons. Hermione walked back up to her dorm and sat on the couch. She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, thinking.

Why do I feel weird? Why do I want to talk to malfoy so much? Why do I have this urge to touch his hair?

_**You don't! If you did you would be insane!**_

I'm not insane.

_**Precisely.**_

But… I don't know any more.

**I know. You, in his eyes, are a filthy mudblood and know it all. He would never really love you.**

He might… 

_**Not!**_

_But… _

_**Just give up already!**_

I'm not that type! 

_**You are now! Just leave it at this. Never let him under your skin.**_

o-okay… 

She opened her eyes and took in a deep, unsteady breath. Before she knew it she was crying.

Draco's pov------

He walked into the common room looking for pansy, but the only thing he saw was the dying fire. He sighed and sunk into one of the plush leather couches. He let the warming effects of the fire calm him down as he wondered why Hermione's eyes had lost their sparkle. They had grown foggy and cold. He sighed again and gazed into the fire, watching the fire crackle and dance amongst the wood. He felt hallow and cold and had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stood quickly, realizing what the feeling was.

"No, I don't. It was just an attraction." He stated out loud.

"Who's the attraction?" asked pansy as she walked in threw the hidden wall. Draco spun around and tossed a pillow her.

"DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled.

"Jeez! Just walking back to my room minding my own business that's all."

"Sorry you just startled me."

"Yeah, you scare easily." She said giggling.

"Do not."

"Yes you do, and you know it."

"Fine."

"You give up easily too."

"Shut up Parkinson! I'm not in the mood."

"Yes, you were thinking. Mind if I ask why?"

"Yes."

"You said you had an attraction…"

"I'm leaving, bye!" 

"But I…..!"

He didn't hear the rest because he had already left the common room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I needless to say, am very disappointed in him at this moment. Stupid Slytherins… of course I can't say that because I was one, but any way, like I said I'm mad at him. He made out with her numerous times and didn't realize that he loved her until that moment. Just an attraction my ass. That never happened with me and Severus. Well I knew… I don't know about him… he better be hiding now. I'll want to ask him. But like I said, I'm mad. He should have known. Stupid boy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hermione sat up quickly when she heard the portrait door swing open.

"Granger!" he shouted.

"Still not speaking to you!" she responded.

"You have no choice. I have come to a conclusion and you have to listen to it."

" Oh really? Have you finally decided to give up on that stupid game you're playing?"

"No. Hermione granger I love you." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? Well then I must be pansy-pug-faced-Parkinson. Do tell me malfoy who put you up to this?"

"You."

"Well let's say I be nice and let you fill me in on what happened over the year. But first I would like you to eat at the gryffindor table at dinner and compliment Harry and Ron. If you _love_ me then you can accomplish it. If you're lying, like I know you are, you'll leave me alone, like I want you to." Draco smirked.

"Of course granger. You're on."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Right so the bet is on now. Oh joy…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That night at dinner was a night everyone would never forget, not only was it the exact night that marked only one week to the dance but the school wide food fight was caught on camera. It all started when Hermione was walking down to great hall. Draco was following behind humming a weird sisters tune. She walked in and sat down as usual, in between Harry and Ron, but something was off. Next to Ron sat Pansy Parkinson and Ginny and Harry were snuggling. Something was definitely off.

"Um, hey Ron?" she whispered to Ron so only he could hear her.

"Yeah?"

"You are aware that pansy is sitting next to you right?"

"Yes Hermione, what would you expect? She is my girl friend."

"She is?! But… oh I get it you're in this joke too."

"What joke?"

"Like I'm going to tell you. You already know."

"Um…"

"She doesn't remember anything about the year so far." Said Draco interrupting their conversation.

"She doesn't?"

"Nope. Hates me again too."

"Really… maybe I'll like this after all…"

"Shut up weasel king, I have to compliment you and scar face."

"Wow. You did such a good job!" said Ron sarcastically. Draco gave forced a sarcastic smile and went on.

"Right well… what can I say… hmmm."

"Gee nothing like a good compliment."

"Yeah well I guess you got better at quidditch, some what."

"Well better than nothing… I guess."

Draco laughed and turned to Harry.

"Your turn!" he said.

"For what?" asked Harry.

"Your compliment! I'm so overjoyed!"

"Right…"

"Now what can I say about pot head…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Fine… congratulations on… winning the quidditch cup last year."

"Thanks."

"Welcome, now Hermione… compliments done. Now what?"

"I don't know but your driving me insane!" she yelled.

"Well that's nice. But you know what I think I don't care any more in-fact if you threw mash potatoes at me I would laugh."

"Really…" and before he new it he was covered in mashed potatoes and gravy. Colin who had taken up video productions had caught the throw on camera.

Draco was caught by surprise and screamed, like a little girl. Ron burst out laughing and fell out of his chair, bringing pansy down with him. The cup of pumpkin juice in her hand spilt all over Ron, causing Ginny and Harry to laugh as well. Draco grabbed a muffin and launched it in Hermione's direction but she dodged it. The muffin hit Justin Flinch-Flechly on the forehead. He yelled and tossed a turkey leg at Draco witch he ducked and it ended up hitting a poor Hufflepuff girl. This continued until the entire great hall was tossing and flinging food.

-----------------

Ok another shorty… hehehe. Granger has been attacked and is totally off her rocker! Or is she? I will give you a hint…. A hint! Lol sorry but you'll see soon enough. Please R&R thankies! ****


	8. chap 8

Disclaimer-- 

Me: I'm hungry…

J.k Rowling: what do you want me to do about it?

Me: it's your house!

Harry: stop yelling would you!

Ron: I'm hungry too…

J.k Rowling: well if I wasn't tied to a chair at the moment I would get you something.

Me: oh and not me?

Ron: she doesn't own you!

Me: true, but can you please untie me?

Harry: well how are we going to escape if we untie you?

Me: if you were going to do that you would so not be here right now!

Harry: you know what, your right! -turns and leaves- 

Me: hey! What about me! Let me _OUT OF HERE!_

As you can see I still don't own them and there are missing signs all over Britain for J.k's characters…

Recap----

The muffin hit Justin Flinch-Flechly on the forehead. He yelled and tossed a turkey leg at Draco witch he ducked and it ended up hitting a poor Hufflepuff girl. This continued until the entire great hall was tossing and flinging food.

--------------

Chapter 8

The faculty did nothing. In fact Dumbledore threw a pork chop at professor McGonagall. Almost the entire faculty was throwing food, but one teacher was missing. Madam Rose had been in her classroom finishing up tomorrow's lesson. She opened the doors and found that she had to shut them again to avoid the enormous pumpkin pie that was flying straight towards her. After she heard the loud splatter, she conjured a large repelling bubble around her and entered the great hall.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" she screamed. Everyone froze in their spots and silence endeared. The only sound heard was the shushing of younger students and the clattering of plates and 'throwing utensils'.

"Oh come now Thorn! We all deserve a little fun now and then!" cried professor Dumbledore. Thorn shook her head.

"No! This is unacceptable!" she yelled. "Every one, back to your houses immediately!" the great hall echoed with whines and groans of disapproval as the students pilled out the door.

--------------

"Look what you started!" yelled Draco when they got back to their dorm.

"Me?! _I_ didn't start anything! _You_ were the one that suggested it!" argued Hermione.

"You were the one that threw the mashed potatoes _and_ gravy in my face!"

"Okay you two stop arguing! You're acting like a married couple!" yelled Ginny over their bickering. Hermione and Draco both shot her deathly glares. "He, he, only kidding…"

"Well I need a shower, I have Jell-O in pants…" said Draco starting towards the shower.

"Oh no you don't! I have juice in my hair! _I_ get the shower first!" Draco started laughing.

"That's what you think!"

"Watch it boy!" she screamed grabbing her wand.

"Oh… I'm soooo scared!" he said rolling his eyes.

"I-I-I….. Ava… Azcaban…. Hmmm….. Flipendo!" Draco flew back and hit the wall with a soft thud.

"Is that the best you could do granger?" he asked brushing himself off.

"No. It's the safest thing I can do… unless… ferret…" Draco screamed like a girl (again).

"_Anything_ but the ferret!"

"Transfigro- ferret!" there was loud pooping noise and a loud squeal. Ginny looked down and saw the familiar blonde ferret. Once again she burst out laughing. Hermione started laughing hysterically, almost frightening. The ferret squealed again and started running towards the stairs to 'Draco's room'.

"Nope! You can't escape me!" yelled Hermione flicking her wand. The ferret few into the air, squirming and squealing. Hermione started moving her wand in circles and he started doing back flips. Ginny doubled over laughing harder than she thought possible.

"Hermione… please! Just take the shower already!" she gasped. Hermione sighed.

"Fine! Just keep ferret boy here out of my stuff!" she took the spell off and headed into the shower leaving Draco hunched over the couch moaning in pain.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

You go girl! I mean… umm… that was a horrible and selfish thing to do… but damn that was great!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day Hermione woke up screaming. Sweat stung her eyes and she was breathing heavily. Draco slammed open the door and looked at her in surprise.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking towards her. She looked up at him with horror filled eyes and flung her arms around him once he was near enough. He looked down at her shocked, and then noticed her eyes were sparkling once again. He patted her lightly on the shoulder and began to sooth her.

"It'll be okay Hermione…" he shushed. Just as quick as she had had grabbed him, she jumped away. A fog began to engulf her eyes and she glared at him, grabbing for her wand. He stood up, clearly he was no longer welcome. He left the room letting the door click shut behind him. he had an idea, he would get to her sooner or latter, he just had to get under her skin. If this meant ignoring her for a little while though, so be it.

-----------------

**RIGHTER'S BLOCK!!!! **Ahhhhhhh…. Oh well you've seen shorter…. Please R&R.


	9. chap9

Disclaimer---

Me: so… you wrote the Harry potter stories huh?

J.k: yup.

Me: cool…

J.k: I hate small talk! I'm out of here. -Gets up and walks off-

Me: hey! If you could do that why didn't you do that earlier? HEY… **HEY**!!!

Well I'm still tied up… at J.k's house… with her laptop… COOL!

Recap----

He had an idea, he would get to her sooner or latter, he just had to get under her skin. If this meant ignoring her for a little while though, so be it.

------------

Chapter 9

Hermione woke up after a little while and walked out into the common room. Draco was sitting in front of the fire watching it dance around the wood.

"I'm going down to breakfast." She said.

"Why should I care?" he asked, not looking away from the fire.

"No reason. I just thought you needed to know considering you 'love me'."

"Right. I thought you were leaving?" he said coldly. He turned around just in time to see her eyes flash with emotion before fogging over. She nodded and left the room without another word.

_Damn_ he thought _that was hard. But at least she's starting to crack._

xxxxx

She entered the great hall and sat next to Harry. Everything she once knew was messed up. Ron was snogging with the girl he swore was a fat pug faced whore. She didn't eat anything but instead she just left the hall early.

She ran to the library and slammed open the doors. Madam Pince looked up and smiled.

"Well hello there I haven't seen you in while!" she greeted. Hermione gave a weak smile back and headed off to the back of the library. No one ever came back there. It was much like her very own sanctuary. She sank into one of the hard wooden chairs and took in a deep calming breath.

_Must calm down… do not hyperventilate! Breathe… breathe._

Why? Loose you temper! Take it out on those who've betrayed you!

Will you just SHUT UP ALREADY!

Why? you cant tell me what to do!

YES I CAN NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

Hermione got up and ran from library. She slammed open the portrait door to her dorm and tripped over the carpet. She waited for the impact, but none came. She looked up to see Draco holding her around the waist, keeping her from hitting the floor. She struggled free of his grasp and sat her self squarely on the floor.

"You said you could help me remember… or tell me what happed over the years… are you still willing to do that?" she asked him. He glared at her, not moving a muscle.

"Why should I? Give me a good reason." He snarled.

"I need to know. I can't take all the questions in my head. I keep arguing with my self and its ripping me apart. I don't know what's wrong but I need to find out."

"How do you argue with your self?"

"When I try to think about what's been happening or about some one in particular another side of me over powers me and I stand helpless."

"Like a split personality?" She nodded.

"Almost exactly like a split personality."

"I'll be back…" Draco got up off the couch and ran out of the dorm he headed to the library and ran to the back. He found two books of split personality spells and found the one he needed.   
When one person looses their memory this spell would come in handy when you didn't want them to find out something specific. When this person comes across the thing you do not want them to find out, another side of them will tern against it. That other side will take control and do what is needed to keep the person away from the information…   
The only way to cure such a spell is to have said person over power the other side. This may become quite difficult…   
Draco shut the book and ran back up to the dorm.

"You have to over power the other side!" he shouted. Hermione sat up and glared at him.

"What makes you think I want to?" she asked glaring at him. He walked over to her and slapped her. The fog in her eyes subsided and she glared at him.

"Is this the Hermione I want to talk to?" he asked. She nodded.

"Did you figure it out?"

"Yeah… but I need to go to hogsmeade real quick. Stay here… oh and sorry for slapping you." And with that he ran from the room once more.   
-----------

Sorry I'm brain dead… again… lol but I hope you all had a great turkey day!  
What's to come:   
Next chapter Hermione will be cured! And the dance is finally here

11 chapter … the end… maybe… and epilogue thing!

12… sneak peek to my new story! Its really great and already started… I just need a good title… or it could be the sequil to lost love


	10. chap10

Disclaimer---- Me: la la la… blah blah blah… ta ta ta… hmmmm… 

Kelsey: so you're singing because?

Me: I… well… um… thank you?

Kelsey: -looks around- me? Oh my god like no one has ever said that before! -Hugs me-

Me: yeah… I need chocolate… -walks off-

Kelsey: I just… thank you… so amazing… I feel loved…

Well no Harry potter cause I think Shawn has him in his closet… but yeah I got out of the house finally and I feel good… but I'm sick… oh well!

Recap------- 

"Yeah… but I need to go to hogsmeade real quick. Stay here… oh and sorry for slapping you." And with that he ran from the room once more.

-------------

Chapter 10

He returned shortly after, caring a small velvet box.

"What's that?" growled Hermione.

"Something for you." He said calmly. She blinked several times and then looked back at him.

"Why for me?" she asked with curiosity.

"It should help me teach you… here put it on." He handed her the box and she opened it carefully. Inside the box was a simple necklace. It was made of a single small orb that you could hardly see, for it was so crystal clear and a lovely silver chain supported the orb. She put it on and the orb immediately fogged over with a greenish color. Draco looked down at a small slip of paper and muttered something.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Huh…oh nothing… the orb displays emotion. That green color is curiosity." He responded.

"Oh… that makes sense…" she said looking a bit confused. The orb changed onto a thick dark gray and Draco laughed.

"What now?"

"Confusion." He stated simply. "Now why don't we go on with the year?"

"Fine with me…"

He explained what happed after he pushed her in the room and she laughed for almost an hour when he told her about the blanket. He explained how caring she was to him after that, that he decided to be a little nicer to her when she needed it. He told her about the night when they kissed and why and she was a little confused about Ron liking pansy. He then told her how conservative she was and that he admired her for it. He explained their fights and make-ups, and how Ginny and Harry were together as well. Hermione sat in silence for a long time her face was contorted in thought and she would some times mutter to herself. After a while she stood up and shouted at Draco telling him layoff and mind his own business. Then she started crying and apologizing for being so rude. Mood swing after mood swing until she collapsed on the floor.

Draco rushed to her side and bushed away the hair in her face.

"Granger? Are you ok?" he asked setting her up on his lap. She blinked a few times and nodded.

"Thank you." She said snuggling into his chest. He smiled.

"Well I couldn't have made it without you Hermione." He said. She looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." She said with a sheepish grin. He laughed and pulled her back into a more passionate kiss.

xxxxxx

The next few days passed by quickly and before they knew it was time for the hogsmeade trip for that dance. Hermione and Ginny were in the three broomsticks chatting about the dresses they had just bought.

"You looked great Hermione I don't see why you don't like it!" complained Ginny.

"Its just too… showy, that's all."

"Nonsense! You just can't stand to ware anything below… the neck!"

"Fine… I'll ware it… but that's only because I like the color!"

Night of the dance

Hermione primed and primped for more than an hour with Ginny. Her blue sleeveless dress flowed from chest to floor with glittering beauty. Ginny had put her hair in a loose bun at the top of her head and had put in silver and blue sparkles. Hermione smiled as she looked into the mirror at the finished product.

"It looks great gin, thanks!" she said jumping out of the chair. Ginny laughed.

"No prob. Looks better than you normally do I can tell you that!" she teased.

"I hope you joking…" said Hermione.

"I was! Jeez…"

They walked down to the great hall could smell warm aroma of hot chocolate.

"Hey." Came a deep seductive voice behind them. Hermione twirled around to face Draco. She smiled and they linked arms. Ginny ran past them to meet up with Harry. When they entered, they all gasped the decorations were amazing. The weird sisters were playing and some of the forth years were dancing. Pansy and Ron made a lovely couple, dancing and laughing as if they had not a care in the world. Hermione stopped and smiled as she saw madam Rose and professor Snape danced. She was in and elegant evening gown and Snape was in a tux. Honestly she thought he cleaned up quite nicely. A slow song started up and Hermione and Draco danced their harts out. Felling as if she were on a cloud, Hermione stopped dancing and asked for a break.

"Gladly," breathed Draco, "I thought you would never stop, my feet hurt." Hermione laughed and head for the punch when the window caught her eye.

"Draco look," she pointed out, "its snowing!" he walked up and gazed out. Something caught his eye and swallowed hard.

"Hermione, come with me." He pulled her to out to the hallway and looked her deep in the eyes. "Promise me that no matter what happens you will always feel the same way I feel about you." He started.

"What is this all about Draco?" she asked unsure what this meant.

"Hermione… I couldn't help it you that I would never really choose this path…"

"Draco?"

"Hermione…" he swallowed "I'm a death eater…"

---------

Brain dead again sorry…. Please R&R though!


	11. chap 11

Disclaimer---- 

Me: -sniff- its almost done I have only one more chance to get them…

Shawn: awww it's okay.

Me: you mean it?

Shawn: no.

Me: I just love you and your stupid annoyingness!

Shawn: no you don't.

Me: SHUT UP! _big annoying prat…_

Shawn: I can hear your muttering! 

Well I still don't have them and I don't think I ever will…

Recap--------

"What is this all about Draco?" she asked unsure what this meant.

"Hermione… I couldn't help it you that I would never really choose this path…"

"Draco?"

"Hermione…"he swallowed, "I'm a death eater…"

----------

Chapter 11

Hermione took a step back.

"W-when? When did it become official?" she asked not allowing herself to look in his eyes.

"Over the summer." He said his tone still ashamed. He hated having to tell her now but they were there. At the castle, hiding in the woods. The flash he saw was the original signal. The sign that he was to watch for and start the rebellion.

"I have to go now, but I want you to know that I love you and always will. No matter what." he turned and left, not able to here her final good bye.

"I love you too, Draco. No matter what." she ran into the great hall thinking to see every one still dancing but the Slytherins had cornered every one except Harry and Ron who were battling some of the stronger student death eaters. The faculty was trying their hardest to maintain the Slytherins but they did not want to hurt the miner students. Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron.

"We have bigger problems!" she hissed. They grabbed the faculty and headed out the door where the sight of hundreds of death eater ginning and laughing met them.

The order was called in and the bloody battle ragged on. Rose and professor Snape fought side by side until they were finally face to face with lord Voldemort himself.

"Take it back!" hissed Rose.

"Never! Not until you come back to me. What I did was final and you will dye like that." He responded laughing evilly.

" You ruined my days at Hogwarts and my love life, do you really think that will let my self dye with this?"

"Yes." and with that he lifted his wand to head and began the killing curse only to fall dead himself. As he crumpled to the ground Harry came into view. He stood there shocked at what he had done. He had used an unforgivable on the dark lord behind his back. Rose felt a sudden burning sensation serge threw her body the second the spell hit him. She screamed out in pain only to feel a sensation of happiness go thew her at the same time. She looked at her hands and saw the tattoos fading from her hands. The curse was finally lifted.

Harry looked around, all the death eaters were screaming and some of the female death eaters were crying. They were all clutching their arms, feeling the connection of the tattoo the dark lord had given them. Some fell down dyeing from curses that kept them alive at his power and others ran. As the field began to clear two came into sight.

Hermione lay next to Draco breathing her last breaths as she cried into his almost lifeless body. Her blood-stained shirt was torn and her hair was matted down with blood and sweat. He smiled his last smile as spoke his last words.

"My love… your blood is as pure as your hart, not muddy… nor dirty of any thing… but pure love and kindness. I wish… I wish I was able to see that… before now."

She cried harder into his shoulder as his breathing slowed and his eyes shut. His breathing stopped completely and she shook with anger, fear, and sadness beyond belief.

"No! Please don't leave me… not yet! I cant live without you! Please…" she cried as she held him tighter than before. His grip on her hand loosened and she knew she had lost him, but she would not admit that he had gone. She heard footsteps coming closer to her, and her love but refused to look away from his 'sleeping' form.

"No… please not yet… no…" she muttered on and on as she felt her stomach lurch. The pain in her head was killing her and her broken leg would not let her seek help. The footsteps grew louder to her and she pulled away her eyes to look behind her. She quickly shut her eyes. The light that was radiating from the approaching figure was blinding her and she whimpered knowing that this could not be good, she new her life was coming to an end but she was afraid that he would not be there with her.

"Love, please come don't fight it any longer. We are done here. We must start our new life." Said the figure. She opened her eyes and saw the one that lay dead next to her. She slowly felt the pain in her leg and head stop throbbing and an immediate relief and happiness swept over her. She took his hand and heat radiated between the two. They smiled at each other as they walked into the light together never leaving each others side for eternity.

Harry screamed and ran towards his friend only to be stopped by Rose.

"No." she whispered, "they will be happy now."

-----------

Harry and Ron stood at the memorial. White roses surrounded the pictures of their friend and her boy friend. Pansy cried and Ginny rose one her crutches to give Hermione some good news. She approached the casket and smile down at her friend.

"Hey there… I have some great news. Harry proposed to me the other day, said he couldn't see another girl in his life leave him." she gave slight smile and laid the roses in her hand the side. "You should see the ring!" she sat back down choking on her tears as they closed the casket and laid her friend next to her boyfriend.

For all eternity the will stay together, two forever, two together.

-END-

Wahhhhhhh I cried when I wrote the end… or beginning thing what ever… but it was so beautiful! -sniff- oh well its over now.


	12. sneek peek

Picture this… 

You're in a room, dark, and damp and filled with familiar faces. In the middle of the room is a girl you know well, well somewhat. The only light in the room is focused on her. She is looking around, looking scared and alone. Every person she turns to starts to fade. First a raven-haired boy, then a tall red head boy, then a small red headed girl, then some one else. This continues until the room is empty of every one except you and her. Tears streaming down her face as she pulls out a sharp razor. She looks up at you with pleading eyes as she pushes the razor to one of her wrists. She presses hard, and slides the razor across, not once loosing eye contact with you. She does the same to the other wrist and drops the razor. It clatters to the floor and tears proceed down her face. Her knees buckle and she lets out a weak sigh. She falls to the floor and takes in small unsteady breaths. The piercing chocolate brown eyes begin fog over and her breathing stops. You open you mouth to yell for help, you feel so awful, as if it were your fault, but all that comes out of your mouth is a low deep and sickening laugh.

**E V I L ! ! ! !**

**Did you know that evil is live spelt backwards?……**


End file.
